¿Porque no me di cuenta antes?
by Itako DiaNna
Summary: Hola...este fic se trata de la razón por el cual Hikari y Takeru no quedaron juntos...esta es una historia corta pero muy significativa...^_^ porfa leanla


¿Porque no me di cuenta antes?  
  
Hola soy nueva en esto, así que espero que les guste, mi nombre es Diana y mi e-mail es dianariosdst@hotmail.com  
  
Escribí este fic ya que me acorde de la canción de Takeru llamada Focus y porque quería que supieran mi forma de pensar acerca de porque no quedaron juntos Takeru y Hikari.  
  
Primero que todo quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a Toei y a Bandai y mucho menos la canción Focus. (T_T Lastimosamente)  
  
  
  
  
  
Era una de esas noches en las que preferías que el mundo se acabara de una vez, había comenzado a llover ya hace varios minutos y me encontraba solo en las calles de Odaiba, bueno como no lo iba estar si ya era más de la media noche.  
  
Sabia perfectamente que nadie esperaba por mi ya que mi madre se encontraba trabajando y me había dicho que no iría a dormir este día, porque tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, la verdad no me importaba la hora, lo único que hacia era estar sumido en mis pensamientos ya que dentro de poco me iría a vivir a Francia.  
  
Después de caminar por un buen rato me atreví a decir su nombre: Hikari- dije en voz baja.  
  
Me detuve en seco al ver el edificio de ella, sin darme cuenta había llegado a el edificio donde se encontraba mi amor imposible, si mi amor imposible ya que sabia que ella no me amaba, ella amaba a un chico de otro salón, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, ya me lo había dicho a mi, pero a nadie más, porque según ella, yo era su mejor "amigo".  
  
Mi corazón se había destruido al escuchar sus palabras de confesión.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Hikari: Hola T.K.  
  
Takeru: Hola Kari.  
  
Hikari: T.K. puedo contarte un secreto.  
  
Takeru: claro.  
  
Hikari: sabes, el alumno nuevo.  
  
Takeru: el del salón A.  
  
Hikari: si, ese mismo.  
  
Takeru: que pasa con el?  
  
Hikari: pues...me gusta.... y no se como decírselo y. como tu lo conoces mejor que yo, pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme.  
  
  
  
Takeru:.  
  
Hikari: te sucede algo T.K.?  
  
Takeru: lo siento Kari, en este momento no te puedo ayudar.tengo examen.adiós.  
  
Hikari: T.K., no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
**Fin del Flash back**  
  
Fue tan fría, tan mala con mi corazón, pero de todas maneras la amo y la amo más que nada en este mundo, porque no me di cuenta antes?, maldición.  
  
  
  
'La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza.'  
  
Mejor me voy a casa y mañana se lo diré todo a ella, si tiene que ser mañana o nunca, ya que solo falta una semana, una estúpida semana para que mi vida en Japón termine y me vaya a Francia.  
  
'Ya esta en su casa'  
  
Takeru entro y se dirigió enseguida al baño, ahí se baño y se puso su pijama verde.  
  
Al salir abrió un cajón que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio, de ahí saco una hoja machucada que decía Focus.  
  
Kari mañana te darás cuenta de todo por medio de esta canción y si no es así me encargare de que lo sepas por mi propia cuenta.  
  
Takeru después de leer la canción se acostó a dormir.  
  
'Al día siguiente'  
  
Bueno hoy es el ultimo día de clases a si que se lo diré después del concierto de mi hermano.  
  
'En clases'  
  
Hikari: hola T.K.  
  
Takeru: hola.  
  
Hikari - pensando: parece que T.K. estos días me ha estado evitando, porque será?  
  
'Ya habían terminado las clases' 'A la salida del colegio'  
  
Hikari: oye T.K. espérame.  
  
Takeru: ...  
  
Hikari: T.K. que sucede contigo? No vamos para el mismo lugar?  
  
Takeru: si.  
  
Hikari: entonces vamos los dos juntos, recuerda que no ahí prisa, además ya salimos de vacaciones.  
  
'En el lugar donde se realizaría el concierto'  
  
Tengo que entregarle esto a mi hermano, demonios donde se mete cuando uno lo necesita.  
  
Takeru: ya lo vi, Matt.  
  
Yamato: T.K.?  
  
Takeru: Matt, podrías hacerme el favor de cantar esta canción?  
  
Yamato: hermano estas loco?  
  
Takeru: por favor.  
  
Yamato: pero si ni siquiera la hemos practicado y ya solo faltan 10 minutos.  
  
Takeru: hazlo como regalo de despedida, si?  
  
Yamato: esta bien, voy a hacer todo lo posible.  
  
Takeru: gracias hermano.  
  
'Ya en el concierto'  
  
Takeru tenia al lado a Hikari y a Miyako(Yolei), Daisuke (Davis) y los demás se encontraban debajo de ellos.  
  
El concierto paso y Takeru estaba desesperado ya que no escuchaba su canción, cuando de pronto escucho decir a su hermano: Bueno esta es la ultima canción y se llama Focus, la escribió mi hermano menor y la canto como regalo de despedida ya que se va a vivir a Francia dentro de 6 días, bueno no me dijo para quien era pero me imagino que cuando la cante la persona para quien esta dirigida se dará cuenta ya que lleva su nombre, por así decirlo, bueno ahora si, 1,2,3:  
  
Focus  
  
Yamamoto Taisuke  
  
Before I know it, I'm watching you  
  
Still standing diagonally behind you  
  
Am I the focus of your heart? We've been together since we were small  
  
Running and falling, we were always laughing I'm not grown up yet, but now I can  
  
Run farther than I used to It would be better if I'd never noticed, but  
  
I can't get you off my mind You used to cry all the time  
  
Now you're standing in the light  
  
All I want to know is  
  
Who is the focus of your heart? No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach  
  
But now I can open that door The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but  
  
It won't come out right We were always protected  
  
But now the one I want to protect is... Before I know it, I'm watching you  
  
Still standing diagonally behind you  
  
Am I the focus of your heart? Or... I can't ask You used to cry all the time  
  
Now you're standing in the light  
  
All I want to know is  
  
Who is the focus of your heart?  
  
  
  
'Ya todos estaban afuera del lugar donde se realizo el concierto'  
  
Sora: T.K. porque no, nos habías dicho que te ibas a vivir a Francia?  
  
Takeru: eso no importa ahora Sora, han visto a Kari?  
  
Taichi: si se fue para la casa apenas se acabo el concierto.  
  
Takeru: maldición, díganle a Matt que gracias por el favor.  
  
Ken: esta bien se lo diremos.  
  
'Takeru se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa a la casa de Hikari'  
  
'Al llegar a la casa'  
  
Takeru toco el timbre nervioso, después de varios segundos una delicada niña con lagrimas en los ojos abrió la puerta.  
  
Hikari: porque no me lo dijiste?  
  
Takeru: que me iba de Japón?  
  
Hikari: si...eres un estúpido.  
  
Takeru: eso ya no tiene importancia, lo único que vine a hacer fue...  
  
Hikari: a despedirte.  
  
Takeru: si y a...  
  
Hikari le había tirado la puerta a Takeru en la cara, pero T.K. no se daba por vencido así de fácil; toco el timbre durante varios minutos hasta que le abrió una molesta Kari aun con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Takeru: Kari solo te pido que me escuches.  
  
Hikari: ....  
  
Takeru: Hikari... Aishiteru...tu siempre serás el enfoque de mi corazón.  
  
Hikari quedo totalmente en shock al escuchar esas palabras y más cuando Takeru se acerco a ella y la atrajo hacia el, con su mano puesta en la cintura de ella, después de eso Takeru acerco el rostro de ella más al del suyo y le dio un cálido y tierno beso.  
  
Después de un pequeño minuto Takeru se separo de ella y le dijo: Saraba da.  
  
Takeru estaba a punto de marcharse y Hikari le dijo: lo siento Takeru.  
  
Después de decir esto Hikari cerro la puerta y pensó: porque no me di cuenta antes?, ya es demasiado tarde, ya yo no siento nada por el.  
  
Takeru salió del edificio y se prometió que la olvidaría y que nunca lloraría.  
  
  
  
-Después de eso le hicieron una fiesta de despedida todos, bueno casi todos ya que Hikari nunca se presento y así pasaron los días.  
  
  
  
'En el aeropuerto'  
  
Bueno y llego el día de la despedida todos lo despidieron con excepción de Kari que se encontraba en su casa, mientras que todos estaban despidiendo a Takeru en el aeropuerto.  
  
  
  
Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 458 con destino a Francia por favor dirigirse a su.....  
  
Takeru: Saraba tomo yo.  
  
Todos: hasta siempre Takeru.  
  
Cuando Takeru estaba a punto de entrar al avión, escucho una voz que le gritaba: espera, no te vayas.  
  
Takeru volteo y vio a Kari quien venia muy agitada.  
  
Hikari: T.K. no podía dejarte ir sin antes decirte que yo también te quiero, pero solo como un hermano.  
  
Takeru: lo se.  
  
Takeru abrazo a su amiga y esta le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad.  
  
Takeru: sayonara a todos.  
  
Todos: sayonara Takeru.  
  
  
  
Bueno y así paso el tiempo y ahora todos estamos felices con nuestras vidas, bueno eso es lo que siempre quise meterme en la cabeza, pero cada vez que veo a Hikari no puedo dejar de sentir un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho ya que me imagino mi vida al lado de ella para toda la eternidad.  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque es así como me imagino la razón de porque no quedaron juntos. T_T  
  
Ah y por favor escríbanme a mi e-mail y díganme nada más que lo leyeron please, ya que es mi primer fic y quisiera que me apoyaran. ^_^  
  
Y si quieren la pagina donde pueden descargar la canción Focus, solamente pídanmela y yo se las doy. ^_^ 


End file.
